A new way
by Shaloo
Summary: Christian has been living a secrete life that no one knows about. But due to circumstances, he has to come forward and face the consequences for his actions.
1. Prologue

Prologue

People say 'you don't know what you have got, till it's all gone.' I never understood it. I never even try to make some sense out of it. Instead I work hard, set goals and achieve them. There was no concept of losing something in my life. I never look back. Next goal, more hard work and then success. It has always been simple. There was never any obstacle in between this cycle. My life firmly depended upon 'control and discipline'.

But then, she came into my life and everything changed. My life lost all its control. I have done the thing I never even dreamed of. I became a different person in her presence, with her, for her. Even, my parents noticed it. But, I was such a coward. _Always have been._

Well, now as I think of my past life, I think I was never brave enough to do anything right for myself. I was never brave enough to stand in front of that fucking pimp. I never hit him back. I never tried to escape that shitty hole, in spite of knowing that Ella will never protect me. But, I never felt bad about it. Because it caused me to meet Grace, my angel. I never thought that I deserved her love. But, she loved me, like her own son. I had a family, a beautiful family, to love and cherish. Everything was good. My family was happy. Mia had been blessing for our family. I loved her from the first instant she made her appearance in our home. A sweet, small little bundle.

Then came, Elena fucking Lincoln. In those days, I have to admit she was hot. She was everything I needed then. She helped me to control my life, taught me to live on my own and gave me goals and focus to achieve it. She helped me with all my fuckedupness. She was my only support on that time. My only breakout from my own inner monster. I always believed that I'm fucked up.

That also changed. I escaped from the trap called Elena Lincoln. But only because of her. She gave me a life to live. Before her I was just surviving, not living. Then she came into my life as a fresh breath of air. My living became meaningful.

I always knew that I didn't deserve it. It was too good for me. But as a selfish bastard, I grabbed the chance with both my hands, tightly. I never have thought that it was for so short period.

" _Face the consequences, Christian."_ That were her last words to me. And now we can say it was her last wish.

So, today I have decided that I'm going to be brave. Today I'm going to face the consequences of my action. I'm ready to face everything, good or bad, which I have done in my life. Everything single thing which have lead me to this position, to his situation, here in Flynn's office.

"Welcome back, Christian." John says as we shake hands while his eyes are searching my face, maybe to get my mood.

It's always been like that he sitting there, listening and observing. Me, opposite to him, frustrated, angry, irritated. Half of the time we do not say anything to each other. I just sit here, processing every thought in my mind, analysing every situation. And then when I get everything sort out, I say good bye to him and I'm on my way.

But, today is different. Today I need him most. Today I'm sitting here neither frustrated nor angry but defeated. Today I have lost all the hopes, my mind is unable to process even a single thought.

"John." My tone is low, weak and sad. I'm unable to make eye contact with him so, I'm looking behind him on the opposite wall, at a painting of a beautiful beach. I don't know if it's really of a place or just an imagination, but it's beautiful.

Suddenly everything around me change. It looks like I'm back in time. The memory of that night still fresh in my mind, maybe in my heart.

" _You know, I have never been on a beach." She says washing the plate in which we have just eaten our dinner._

" _Really. How is that even possible?" I'm shocked. I have been telling her about my business trip to Hawaii. Sounds odd, but the fucker wants to do the negotiation there. So, we finalised the deal there and now I'm on 'off days' with my beautiful wife, who is looking quite sexy in her short sundress._

" _Well, dad never got time for trips. I have never been out of this place except Montesano, of course."_

" _Do you want to go on a beach?" I will make your every wish true, baby._

" _Yeah. I mean I have read in many books that it's beautiful, romantic, especially the sunset. I always wanted to see the sunset from a beach with you." She sigh. She has this dreamy look in her eyes._

 _I go and stand behind her. My hands snakes around her waist, I pull her towards me and whisper in the crook of her neck "then we will go to a beautiful beach, watch the sunset together and then make love under the stars."_

" _Really." She turns around, towards me, excited. Her eyes are shining and there is a beautiful smile on her face. She looks like a goddess._

 _I nod and smile at her. I lean down to kiss her soft lips. When our lips are few millimetre away from each other she whisper "When?"_

 _I take a step back from her and close my eyes. I know my answer is going to disappoint her. "Soon."_

 _I open my eyes to see her looking down to my chest. She nod her head and say in a small voice "I need to finish washing the plates." With that she turn around and resume her washing._

 _I hang my head in shame._

"Christian, are you okay?" John is looking at me strangely.

I blink my eyes rapidly to clear the image, may be to avoid the tears which are ready to fall down.

"Yeah. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What were you just saying?" I clear my throat.

"I said that it is really to meet you again after so long time. I don't remember when was the last I have seen you." He think for few seconds and ask "Were you present in the last 'coping together'?"

"No. I was away."

"I thought so." He smiles a bit. "So, what have brought you again to me, after so long time Christian?"

"John. I lot things have happened since we have last seen each other." I look outside his office window.

"I don't doubt it." His voice neutral, still.

"I don't know how to deal with those things. I'm lost. I'm frightened. I can't decide anything. I can't think straight. I can't sleep. I can't eat. Every time I close my eyes, they are there in front of me. But as soon as I take one step forward, it all vanish. Everything get destroyed. And I'm not able to do anything. There is pain, tremendous pain inside me, which is killing me. There is pain in my heart. I want to die. I don't want to live. I …" There is so much more I want to say right now, but nothing is coming out. My face is wet with tears and I'm breathing heavily.

John come to sit beside me and pass me a box of tissue. I take a few and clean my eyes.

"Deep breaths, Christian." John remind me. Shock is clear in his voice. He have never seen me this way, so broken.

After a few minutes, my breathing is in control. John take the glass of water present on coffee table in front of us and give it me.

I take few sip of it. "Thank you." I mutter silently to John.

John nod his head. He go and stand in front of the beach painting I have admired just a few minutes ago.

"Beautiful painting. Don't you think so?" He turn around to ask me.

"Very." I knew that he had noticed me admiring it. That's the reason he is a wonderful shrink. Nothing gets past his eyes.

"Wife gave it to me on our fifth anniversary." He is back in his chair opposite to me, but my eyes are still on beautiful painting. "Did it remind you of something, someone?"

"My wife." The words are out of my mouth before I can even think about it.

John's eyes widen for a second before coming to their natural appearance.

"I didn't know you are married." He says with a poker face.

"I'm not." I'm still looking at that painting.

"What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. _Face the consequences, Christian._

"I…." I start to say but nothing is coming out of my mouth. I open my eyes but instead of the painting, I look into John's eyes, which are encouraging me.

"I have killed my wife."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is fucking ridiculous. I have been sitting here and wasting my whole morning, for nothing but bad figures and weak presentation. This deal is making no fucking sense to me. My time is precious and SIP is not worth it. That's it, my patience level is down, so before I lose my temper, let's wrap it.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for your time. But I'm done here." I stand from my chair and all the faces in the room turn towards me, shocked.

"But our proposal is not even complete." Jake Hyde, CEO of SIP says angrily.

"You don't need to complete it. I'm not going to sit here and buy your company knowing that it's a complete failure." I snap at him.

Before he can reply I'm out of doors, walking towards Taylor, my head of security.

"We are leaving." He nods and takes off to get the car.

"Grey!" I turn to see an angry Ros, my COO, walking towards me. I know why she is angry. It was her idea to buy a publishing house here in Seattle, as a gift, to her wife, Gwen. Gwen is working in Seattle Publishing as an editor, and is doing a good job. I don't why she wants her own company.

"What was that?" She asks me angrily, pointing towards the conference room, from which we have just come out.

"Ros, I'm not a fool. This company will never make money." She arch an eyebrow towards me. "Okay, for at least 4-5 years. I can't invest my money in a company which might be bankrupt in a few years. So, that's a big no."

"At least have a decency to discuss it, with me." She angrily points her manicured index finger towards her chest. I have seen her this angry many times, so it doesn't have any effect on me. "We can find a solution to it. Maybe we can buy it and make it profitable." Now, her voice is small and doubtful.

It's my turn to challenge her and I arch my one eyebrow up, looking towards her.

"Ros, you are COO of GEH! How can you even consider this proposal?"

We are in a staring competition with each other. I know, she knows that this company is not going to survive for long. I just don't know what her problem is then. Finally, she takes a long breath and sigh.

"Okay, I know you are right. But, Gwen really wants a publishing company. She is so much into books."

"Then buy her a good one. If you buy this one and give it to her, it will demotivate her. Her first own company will be a failure. You don't want that for her, do you?"

"No. Fine, let me look for any other publishing house."

I smile at her. It's not that, I'm happy to see her sad or anything. But, when we have an opposite opinion on anything, I always want to win.

"Well, as it is settled now, let's move to our next goal for today." I start to move towards the entrance of the building where Taylor is already waiting for us.

"And, what's that? I don't remember anything on my schedule." She has her thinking face, as she is trying to remember her schedule for this afternoon.

"You don't. But we need to leave now for WSU. I have scheduled a meeting with them, today before coming here. I knew this meeting will be disastrous, so I was prepared."

I hate wasting two things, food and time.

"Again, you could have told me. And I'm not even prepared for this meeting."

"You don't have to be. We are meeting, only to review the investment in their agricultural department. There is nothing new."

I open the door for Ros to get in. My mother always taught me to be a gentleman. I get around the car and get inside. I nod at Taylor to take off.

"So, what are we going to do for 2 hours on this car riding?" She smirks at me. She knows I'm not much of a talker.

I smirk back because I know I'm going to give her the shock of her life "Who said we are going to ride. We are going to fly."

Her eyes are as big as saucers and her jaw is on the floor.

 **Ros's POV**

"That's quite impressive." I'm really impressed with WSU projects. Well, we have seen numbers from SIP this morning, so they are looking outstanding compared to that.

"I know, that's why I'm continuing their funds. At least, they are doing something for society, not for just their own profits. In these days you won't find people like them easily. They research day and night for improvement in agricultural technology, have done marvellous work till now and will continue doing it."

"With your funds, of course." I add. I really admire his passion for this 'hunger' in this world. He wants to feed every mouth on this planet.

His phone starts to ring. He takes it out to look on screen and roll his eyes.

"Excuse me, it's Miss tornado." I smile at the nickname he has given to his little sister.

I take a long look at Christian as he is talking to his sister. He is really a handsome man, muscular body, pretty face, beautiful eyes, and just fucked copper hairs. He is truly a fine specimen. I know he is not gay. I have never seen him checking out any men. Men and women through themselves at him, but he never responses to anyone. But, I know he is not like us. Sometimes I really think he is from another planet. He never showed any interest in men, only a few women, especially brunettes. I know he likes to keep his life private. But, we spend more time a day together, than I spend with anyone else. Maybe, his types are quite different from what we all used to have.

"Ros, let's go. Ryan is here to take us to the helipad."

Yeah, we are returning through _Charlie Tango._ That was the ride of my life and I'm going to enjoy it again.

"How is Taylor's daughter? Have you got any news?" I ask.

On the ride form SIP to the Escala, where the helipad is located on the roof in Seattle, Taylor got the news that his daughter is hospitalised. He has to rush to the hospital. So, Ryan is here to babysit Christian and then some other bodyguard in Seattle to take us to GEH.

"Ryan said she is doing well. It was a case of Appendicitis."

"Oh, poor girl." I'm feeling sorry for Taylor's daughter.

Outside WSU, an Audi is waiting for us with a guy, which I presume is Ryan. Christian is so crazy about safety. I think he hasn't even driven any car other than an Audi. After five minutes of silent car ride, in which Christian is reading his emails on his blackberry while I'm messaging Gwen, telling her about my trip in _Charlie Tango,_ we reach the helipad.

"I will see you in Seattle." Christian nods at Ryan.

We make our way to _Charlie Tango._ As we take off I look outside to the scenery below us.

"It's beautiful, but so messy." I think out loud.

"What do you mean?" Christian asks still looking ahead.

"The scenery. It looks good. But, I don't know. It feels like something is missing. Like it can be more beautiful. Aren't there any good place which we can see through your _chopper."_ I tease him.

"I shouldn't have introduced you to Elliot." He mutters.

"Well, he is more fun to hangout than with you." Elliot is really a funny and goofy guy. I have to say he is really easy going guy and his taste in women is awesome. "And, you didn't answer my previous question. Can we do some sight-seeing?"

"No, we have to be at GEH before the evening to finalise the paper work for the steel company in Singapore." He briefly looks at me, annoyed at my suggestion.

"We can do that later also."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired today. I'm going home directly from Escala." I will not give up so easily.

"What, no. Ros, you know this work has to be done today. So, we can make this trip to Singapore as early as possible. And there is so much to do. We need to decide on the price, review their finance, chart sheet and much more. There is so much to do." His volume is increased and he is seconds away from yelling at me.

"Let's make a deal. You take me on sight-seeing and I will take finance report and chart sheet with me today. The report will be there on your table tomorrow morning. How is that?" I offer.

"Fucking negotiator." He mutter under his breath. "Where would you like to go?"

"How about the Hiking area, Elliot and you usually go around?"

"Ros, that is on the outskirts of Montesano." He is looking at me like I have grown two heads.

"Yeah, I know where it is, thank you very much." I'm still looking outside.

He sighs. I know he wants to visit too. Because every now and then, he has been hiking at that place and he loves it. I know he will not say it out loud. But, Christian love these areas more than the city. The peacefulness of the surrounding, clear blue sky. What's not to love?

After a few minutes, as I look down I can see forests surrounding us.

"Hey, how about we go ahead in this area?" Christian asks.

"Why?"

"I have never been there." He shrugs.

"Well, I'm in. I have never been this far even."

It's beautiful out here. Everything is open for us to explore. I'm mesmerized by the view. Suddenly, the red light in _Charlie Tango_ starts blinking and there is loud horn sound in the helicopter. I look at Christian and worry is evident on his face.

"Christian, what's happening?" I ask him, scared.

He is pushing buttons here and there. "Ros, it seems like our both engines are dead."

"What the fuck!" I shout at him "What do you mean they are dead?"

"I mean they are not working. Fuck! It's not in my control anymore." He is looking out to the ground analysing our situation. Fuck, I'm going to die. I should have purchased SIP. Now, Gwen has nothing. Fuck, I should have preferred road trip instead of this stupid helicopter. At least I would have been safe. Now, I'm never going to see my beloved wife Gwen and my family. Fuck, mom will be devastated. After dad, I was her only reason to live. Gwen has no one besides me who she can call her family.

"Ros, I want to you to sit tight. We are going to land." Christian brings me out of my depressive thoughts. Fuck, I'm going to die.

"What do you mean?" I now realise that my voice is chocking and tears are flowing freely from my eyes. Fuck, I'm not a cry baby. I have to be strong here.

"We are near the grounds so I'm going to try and land _Charlie Tango._ But, it's not going to a smooth landing so I want to you to sit tight." I can sense nervousness in his voice.

"Alright. I'm ready." I want nothing more than go back to my home, to my family.

Christian starts to descend the stick. The helicopter starts to descend to the ground, but its speed is not decreasing. It's still moving forward. I know when we will touch the ground, it won't be a smooth ride so I grab my harnesses tightly. As the helicopter touch the ground, I am thrown forward, I close my eyes tightly and scream as there is a sharp pain in my head and my every sense vanishes.

 **Christian's POV**

Fuck, I can't move anything. There is intense pain throughout my whole body. I try to open my eyes, which is quite a difficult task. I see nothing but green ground in front of me with beautiful landscape. Fuck, I remember the accident.

I look to my right side, Ros is there in her seat, her head thrown forward still trapped in her harness. Blood is pouring out of her head. Fuck I need to move her. I release my harness and move slightly to release her from hers, but there is so much pain in my ribs and my left side. I can't even move my left hand, without screaming in pain and it feels like someone have a punched me thousand times in my ribs. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain, I remove Ros from _Charlie Tango_ and lie down her on the grounds. I look around me, but there is no road or any living being visible. Shit, I don't even have any idea where am I?

Now, what should I do? I can't sit here and wait for help. I need to find help on my own. But where should I go. If I don't move quickly Ros can die, hell even I'm at risk of dying. I should start moving in some direction. When I will get help, I will come back for Ros. Montesano should be near.

With a last look at Ros's unmoving body I start my search. To remember the way back, I'm moving in a straight direction. As the area is somewhat cloudy so, I can't even fucking know, in which direction I'm moving. The pain in my body is increasing with every step, but I can't stop here. I need to do something.

After walking for, I think half an hour, I see a road. I don't fucking know where it is coming from or where it's going, but at least there is some hope. I sit down at the side of the road, waiting for help, as I'm bone-tired and the pain in my abdomen is intense. I lie down there and close my eyes just for a second as I wait for anyone who will come down the road to help me.

 _Hmm.. Someone is putting a cold cloth on my forehead and it feels good. The pain is less, but not completely gone. It's quite comfortable, as I know I'm not lying on the hard concrete road anymore. The mattress below me is soft. I smell something, maybe flowers, and then again, someone change my cold cloth with a new one. Someone is touching my hair, maybe combing them. Fuck, there is an unusual feeling in my stomach, not bad but unusual. I have never felt this before. I try to open my eyes. I need to see where I am? Am I dead?_

" _Shhh.. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine." A sweet voice says to me._

 _Fuck! I need to open my eyes. I need to see the person who has saved my life. I gather all my strength and try again._

As I open my eyes, I only see one thing, bright blue beautiful eyes staring down at me.

 **Thank you for reading. I'm really sorry for all grammatical and geographical mistakes. Please ignore them.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the deep ocean blue eyes look into my grey ones, I feel content. They are looking deep into my soul. I feel exposed, all my dark secrets, my weaknesses, all are exposed to these beautiful eyes. But, I'm not afraid of them. I don't want to hide anything from them. I want to tell them each and everything about me.

A loud crashing noise, divert their attention towards the noise. I instantly miss our connection. They look back at me, but this time I want to see the whole face. I avoid the eyes, as I know they will mesmerize me again, and then I won't be able to look away.

Wow, this girl is beautiful. With beautiful eyes, she also has a cute button nose, full kissable pink pouty lips, flawless cheeks, wide forehead and long chestnut brown hairs. She is a goddess.

"Hi." She says in her sweet voice.

Fuck, I want to speak, but my throat is too dry to even form a word. I try to speak, but nothing is coming out of my mouth and there is pain everywhere, from my head to toes.

"Wait." She gets a glass, filled with water and a spoon. She dips the spoon into the glass and place the spoon near my lips. I open my and drink spoonful of water. Fuck, it feels heavenly. After repeating it 4 to 5 times, she put the spoon on the table and place the glass near my lips.

"You have to take small sips alright." She says.

I take small sips of cool water. It feels perfect. She is looking intently at me.

"I will fetch the doctor."

Before I can say anything she is out of the door. That is when I notice my surroundings. I'm no longer on the road. Instead, I'm in a small room, which looks quite old. The walls are painted light yellow. There are white curtains on the windows, which are blocking sunlight coming in from outside. I'm on a normal sized bed with a milk white sheet on it. On one bedside table, there is a lamp, while on the other, are a few books. On the side of the books, there is a small comfort white chair. Where am I?

I look down to myself that I'm no longer wearing my suit. Instead, I'm wearing what looks like an old T-shirt and sweatpants. I'm under the covers which are covering me by my chest.

"Mr. Grey. How are you feeling?" A man, maybe in his fifty, comes into the room. He is carrying a small bag with him. After him there is another man, who looks quite similar to Taylor, but older than him. Followed by him, is my blue eyed beauty, in a simple white casual dress. Fuck, she is breath-taking. She is exactly my type, small, petite, brunette.

"Mr. Grey, are you ok?" The man asks again, sitting on the chair beside my bed.

"Yeah. But, who are you?" My voice is low and hoarse. Fuck it feels like I haven't spoken in ages. I look around me, I have never seen these people before, in my entire life. Who are they?

"My name is George Thompson. I'm your doctor." Well, he certainly doesn't look like a doctor. "How are you feeling? Is there any type of pain?"

"Yeah, my whole body is in pain. I'm also feeling a bit hungry and sleepy."

"Oh, it must be because you haven't been moved for a few days. Your muscles must be stiff." He murmurs the last part to himself. How many days I have been here? "Annie, can you prepare something for him?" The other man asks my beauty. So, her name is Annie. Sweet name.

"Sure. Will chicken soup will be okay for now, Uncle George?" Annie speaks.

"It will be good, Annie."

She goes out to make me chicken soup. Well, that's nice for her. She is taking care of me, when I don't even know her. Where was she hiding in all these years? Wait, this reminds me, I don't know where I'm.

"Where am I?" I ask my doctor.

"Well, you are in my house. I'm Raymond Steele." The other man similar to Taylor in the room speaks. I nod my head at him. "I saw you on the side of the road, on my way to here. Initially, I thought you were dead, but when I took a closer look, you were still breathing. Your nerve was not strong, so, I immediately took you to the hospital. They released you yesterday, so I took here in my house."

Fuck, I remember the accident. Walking miles with lots of pain. I thought I was going to die. Wait, what happened to Ros?

"Did you search the area? There was a companion with me." I ask.

"No, I didn't have time to search for it. Actually I haven't even thought about it. You were in very critical condition, so I immediately took you to the hospital." Raymond replies to me.

Fuck, I hope Ros is fine. The area was near to the hiking place. So, maybe some hikers could have found her.

"How long have I been here?" I ask.

"Well today is your second day here. You were unconscious. You were internally bleeding. It was out of your respiratory area so no big damage had happened, only a few scratches here and there. You also had some broken ribs. But, don't worry, everything has been taken care of. You just need to rest."

Motherfuck, I have been internally bleeding and had broken ribs. I have been unconscious for two days. GEH could have been destroyed till now. Fuck, what about my parents?

"Have you contacted anyone from my family?" I ask. I look around me to find my phone. "Do you have my phone? Can you give it back to me, so I can contact my family?"

"Son, I have your phone. But, it's of no use as it's dead. I couldn't contact your family as I don't have any contact details. I haven't got anything useful from your wallet."

Fucking shit, I don't even remember anyone's number. I need to get out from here. I try to rise, but there is again a sharp pain throughout my body. Shit!

"Son, you need to take rest. Give me your contact details and I will contact your family member." Raymond and George, both are holding my shoulders to keep me down on the bed. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. As the pain is easing out of my body I open my eyes.

"I don't remember anyone's number. Don't you have any charger so you can charge my phone?" They don't look so fool. They could have charged my phone till now, contacted Taylor and I would have been in Escala.

"No, we don't have any charger here. But we can contact someone in Montesano who could have."

What the Fuck. They don't have any charger here. From what planet are these people came from. Wait, did he say he has to contact someone in Montesano. Where the am I?

"Can you please tell me which place is this exactly?" I ask irritated with the situation. I'm in lots of pain, I can't move without pain, I don't this place, these fucking people don't have a fucking simple cell phone charger, I can't remember a single number whom I can contact, I don't have any idea about the condition of GEH or _Charlie Tango_ and I'm so fucking hungry. Where the hell the beauty has gone to for my chicken soup.

"Mr. Grey, you are in Graceland." Raymond informs me in a hard voice.

Where the fuck is Graceland. I haven't heard about it in my entire life.

"Graceland? I don't know where it is?" I'm totally confused here.

"It's a small village, 25 miles from Montesano. Maybe that's why you haven't heard about it." Raymond is totally annoyed with me now.

"Ray, I think you should go to Annie and see how the chicken soup is coming out." George tells Raymond calmly.

Fuck him. I have been in an accident. I have every right to question as much as I want.

"Mr. Grey, I know.." George starts to say something but I interrupt him.

"How do you know my name?" I know I'm famous, but I need ask him this question. Maybe they are planning to keep me hostage, for my money. I mean, c'mon who the fuck in this world didn't have a fucking phone charger. After talking to Raymond, I'm doubting this situation. They could have informed someone till now about me. Fuck, but what about the beauty. She can't do that, can she? She looks innocent enough to hurt anyone like this. I can't imagine her hurting even a fly.

Fuck, I'm having a headache with all this thinking.

"Mr. Grey, I'm really sorry, but we have to search through all your clothes for any type of evidence of your identity. So, we got your wallet, in which there was your driving licence. That's why we know you are Christian Grey and are from Seattle."

Ok, this is making sense but, the pain in my head is still increasing.

"I'm sorry but, can you give me anything for this pain. It's killing me." I growl.

"Alright." He looks through his bag and takes out two tablets. He refills my glass of water.

"Take these and close your eyes for a few minutes." He instructs me. I take the medicine and close my eyes.

I wake up as my nostrils smells something really delicious. Hmm.. There is also odour of flowers, so I know my beauty is in the room with me. I open my eyes to see her arranging a tray with a big bowl and a napkin. As if she can sense me staring at her, she looks up right into my eyes. Her aqua clear blue eyes calm something inside me instantly.

"Hi. I was just going to wake you up. Your soup is ready." She sits on one side of the bed with the tray in her lap. Fuck, it looks delicious. She dips the spoon in the bowl, blow a bit and take it to my lips. I know I can inform her that my hands are perfectly working, but I like it this way. I open my mouth for the soup, as it slides down my throat, I realise this is the best soup I have ever tasted. As my taste bud orgasm on their own, I moan loudly.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain? Should I call Uncle George?" She looks concerned.

"No. I'm fine. It's taste really good." My voice is hoarse. I clear my throat. "Hi I'm Christian."

She giggles. "I know. This is my house and you have been here for two days. So, of course, at least I know your name." She smiles at me and feed me another spoon full of her marvellous soup.

"Well, then I have been with you for two days, but I don't your name." She giggles again.

"You never asked me." She smile sweetly at me, with a raised eyebrow. Wow, she is challenging me.

"Then, what's your name Ms. Steele." I ask with a smirk on my face. Of course, I know her name. But I want to hear it from her. Also Annie seems more like her pet name. She is surprised by it and gasp at me. I want nothing more than to thrust my tongue inside it and taste her mouth. I know she will taste amazing.

"Since, you asked me so nicely Mr. Grey, I'm Anastasia Steele. But, everyone calls me Ana or Annie, whichever you like." She finally recovers from her surprise.

"I prefer Anastasia." I murmur.

"Why?" She frown a little.

"Because it's beautiful, just like you." I look at her as her cheeks get a soft pink blush. Wow, this girl is breath taking.

We are silent for a few minutes. She is silently feeding me as I'm still observing her. I need to fuck her, desperately.

"Umm.. your soup is finished. Would you like some more now or after a few hours?" She asks without making eye contact.

"I would like some after a few hours." I reply.

She stands up with the tray to leave and I panic. Fuck, she is leaving. Think Grey, something so that can't leave. Fuck, I can't think of anything. I think I have lost all my brain cells due to accident.

"Ana, don't leave me." Fuck, I sound like a little helpless boy.

"Don't worry. I'm coming back. I haven't left for two days. I'm not gonna leave you now. You just rest." She smile her soft smile as she leaves the room.

Fuck, she haven't left me for two days while I was unconscious. What was she doing here, sitting with a sleeping man? I look to my side and again notice the books. Maybe she was reading it to me. I smile to myself. She must be a really caring person.

I think I'm gonna enjoy my stay here.

 **Thank you for reading. I'm really sorry for all grammatical, medical and geographical mistakes. Please ignore them.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Christian." Somebody is shaking me from my deep sleep. I open my eyes to look at Anastasia, who has the same tray and bowl in her hand as a few minutes ago, only this time with a small plate on it, which is holding a few tablets for me, I think.

"I'm sorry. Did I fell asleep?" I murmur, my voice still sleepy.

"Yep. But no need to apologize. I think it's because of the painkiller you took earlier. They have this type of effect." She says as she sits down on the side of my bed, dipping the spoon in the chicken soup. "Would you like some water first?" She asks suddenly looking up at me.

"Yeah." My throat still doesn't feel good. Maybe a glass of water can help.

She put the tray on the nearby chair and fill my glass of water which is same I have drunk earlier from. Fuck, don't they wash their glasses? I mean, it has been here since I woke up.

"Here." She gives me the filled glass. I look at it as if it's some type of poison. Should I drink it?

"What happen?" She asks me, as I am just looking at the glass, not drinking it.

"Hmm.. Have you changed the water in the jug recently? I mean I want some fresh water." I say to her.

"Oh. Don't worry. I have changed your water in every two hours. Even I washed your glass, a few hour ago. So, everything is fresh." She smiles at me. Thank god, she is not offended by this.

As I drink the water, the coolness of it gives a relief to my sore throat. After finishing it I put the glass in its original space, on the bedside table and Anastasia starts feeding me her mouth-watering chicken soup.

"So, tell me something about you Christian." She asks me as she feeds me some broth of the soup.

That is strange that she didn't know anything about me. Maybe I'm not so famous in these areas. I can't even jog peacefully in Seattle, without attracting a crowd. I have been on the covers of every magazine, business and fashion magazine, mostly. I can understand business magazines, as that is the area of my work. But, I can't understand my face on the fashion magazine.

Anastasia is still gazing at me, expecting an answer. She genuinely didn't recognize me. Then, I'm not going to answer her so easily. _Let the game begin, baby._

"Well, you know my name. What else you want to know?" I ask her with a straight face.

"Hmm.. there is so much to know. Where do you live, where do you work, who are there in your family." She shrugs.

"I will answer your questions, but you have to answer the same questions for me also. How is that?" I say.

"Deal. But you have to go first." Her eyes are looking into mine.

"I live in Seattle." I start but, she interrupts me.

"I know, but more specific than that."

"It's an apartment building, near downtown." I think that was quite specific. "Your turn."

"I live in this house, which is in Graceland."

"I know, but more specific than that." I throw her words back at her. She giggles.

"Hmm.. let me think. We don't have any name for this area. It's just Graceland."

"What is Graceland?" I can't understand it. I have never heard of this place before.

"It is a small village. It's not that big and doesn't have much population. So, we haven't divided it in the area. I mean there are hardly 50 houses in our village and everyone know each other by their names. So, can't be more specific than that."

Is she serious? 50 houses. Really.

"What is the population here?" I ask next, completely forgetting our deal.

"Hey, it was my chance to ask a question?" She says somewhat in high pitched voice.

"I know, but you want to know the population of Seattle. I think it's less than 1 million. I don't have much stronger data. Now, your turn." My tone is irritated now. I really want to know where I am. Because the way they all are saying it looks like Graceland isn't even a town.

"I think the population here is around 250, maybe. I'm not sure." She says softly looking down at the bowl. "I know this is all confusing, you just have been in an accident and you are at a place you know nothing about, surrounded by unknown people. But, remember we are only trying to help you."

I know my tone was harsh but, fuck, I think I'm really in a village. Shit, I don't even know about any type of village. I have never ever visited one. I look at Anastasia, she is still looking down, avoiding eye contact. Fuck, she is right, they are helping and I'm not even behaving thankful.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh. I'm sorry."

She takes a big breath and looks up at me, gives me a small smile.

"It's okay. I think you should finish it, then you also have to take your medicines." She is still not in her previous mood.

"So, whose turn is this to ask the question?" I ask to lighten her mood. I really want to know more about this place, and her. It is just so confusing.

"No more question for tonight." She says as I finish the soup. She gives me my meds and water. I finish taking my meds as Anastasia stands to leave me. I want to stop her and make her stay. But nothing is coming out of my mouth.

"Goodnight Christian." Anastasia is at the door.

"Goodnight Anastasia." I sigh.

" _Christian, help me." I see to my right, Ros is screaming. We are again in the Charlie Tango, going down._

 _I have no control over this. Fuck, how did this happened?_

" _Ros, I'm trying to control it sit tight." I shout at Ros._

 _I'm moving the console of the Charlie Tango, but it is having no effect on it._

" _You bastard, you did this to us. You did this to me." I turn around to look at Ros, but instead of Ros, she is there, the crack whore. Fuck._

" _You did this to me. You destroyed me. I fucking hate you." She is still shouting at me and I'm staring down at her._

 _Suddenly, everything explodes around me. Every noise, every pain is evaporated._

" _Shhh… Everything is going to be alright." I hear a voice say to me._

I open my eyes and I feel Deja-vu. This happened today only. I look into bright blue eyes again, only this time I know this is Anastasia. She is stroking her hand through my forehead and hairs. Fuck, this feels good.

"Shhh…." I'm covered in sweat and still panting. She gives me a glass of fresh water. Fuck the water, I want something strong, maybe some bourbon. But, I don't say it out loud and take the water to drink it.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks softly.

"Yeah." I respond to her. I don't want her to know about my nightmares. I always had them, but I never wanted to talk about it. They show a weak part of my life. They project me as a weak person, they make me feel a victim. So, I want to avoid talking about them. It is hard enough that Anastasia has first handed witnessed it, so I don't want to embarrass myself more.

"You want to talk about it?" She approaches me again.

"I'm fine Anastasia. You can leave now." I snap at her. I want her gone, away from me.

"But..."

"Annie. You should go back to your room, now." Raymond is at my door now.

"But, daddy. Christian is…"

"Anastasia, go to your room now. Mr. Grey is fine, here. So, leave." Ray is angry now. His tone is quite similar to mine now. Fuck, was I this harsh?

Anastasia sigh and walk out of the room, without looking back. I know I have no right to be angry at her. Fuck, I'm feeling guilty now. I shouldn't be so harsh on her, she is just trying to help me. What the fuck is my problem?

"You should try to sleep now, Mr. Grey. We will talk in the morning." Before I can say anything Raymond close the door. I sigh, I have never felt bad about behaving this way towards my subs. I have always been an angry man, always have treated my subs roughly but, never felt bad about it. The only people I don't treat roughly is my family, maybe except Elliot. But, Elliot always tries to push my buttons, so he deserves it. Then, Annie was not trying to push my buttons, she was just trying to help me. From the start she has been sweet to me but, I have treated her as an asshole. Fuck, I shouldn't do that. She is not my sub, yet. Maybe I can do some buttering and make her my sub. Hmm… I need to think about it and for this, I need to control my temper. I sigh heavily and try to sleep again.

The bright light coming out of window tells me it is morning. I think I should try to move now. All my muscles are stiff and aching. I try to sit on the bed. Fuck, it's painful. I take a few deep breaths. I leave the room to go outside for the first time. I took a shower and put on the clothes which were on the chair near my bed. I know without a doubt Anastasia put them there. I open my door to a large, I think, living room. The room has couches, a pair of chairs and a loveseat. A central large wooden table is in between them. The room is big and have off white colour on the walls. On the opposite side of my door, there is another closed door. Extended to living area, is I think dining area. There is a large dining table in the middle with ten chairs surrounding it. Raymond is drinking something in a cup and is busy doing some paper work. On one side of dining area there is an open kitchen, where Anastasia is working on the stove, cooking breakfast, I think. I clear my throat to make my presence known to them. They both look at me, Anastasia surprised, Raymond with his narrowed eyes.

"Christian, you shouldn't be moving." She leaves whatever she was doing to come beside me. "Are you in pain?"

Her concerned eyes are looking at me. How can someone be so pure? I treated her like a dirt on my shoes last night, but here she is, still worrying about me. Honestly, it is painful to walk, even stand properly, but I need to move my ass. I am restless lying in that bed, doing nothing.

"No, I am good Anastasia." I give her a small smile, to ease her worries.

"Are you sure?" She is still concerned.

"Yeah. But, I'm quite hungry." I really am. My stomach was making these weird noises while I was in the shower. I got this nostalgic feeling. The hungriness was similar what I have experienced a long time ago. It took me remembering some happy memories to come out of that place. My happy memories or my happy place consist of many family events or my own accomplishments, like Mia coming home, chasing my Grandpa in his apple farm, the first deal I made, surprising Grace with dinner in her office, giving the contract of construction of GEH to Elliot, having a drunk night with Carrick in his office where he told me how proud he was of me and many more. But, what surprised me the most was the last memory in my happy place was of someone, I don't anything about. Still, it was there, smiling softly at me, telling me that 'Everything will be alright'.

 **Thank you for reading. I'm really sorry for all grammatical, medical and geographical mistakes. Please ignore them.**


End file.
